Putting Gender Aside
by KurokoiFuji792
Summary: Hotaru wants to spice up April Fool's and brings up a small little secret from when she'd loaned her watergun to her Haruka-papa. ratings for other. sequel to CRAZY FOR YOU.


A/N: Babies are comin' round, yup, yup...

DISCLAIMER: Nothing owned here, just wierd me! ^^

WARNING: You're not gonna understand this, so heed the warning of 'read CRAZY FOR YOU and YOU WHAT? first- gome, and arigato! ^^ (sequel to CRAZY FOR YOU)

**Putting Gender Aside**

Hotaru sighed, glancing out of the corner of her eyes to her sleeping 'parents' lying in their beds. Just after Haruka and Michiru had announced their... love... for each other, Setsuna had rushed in at Michiru's frantic calls. Hotaru saw no need to rush in as well. She'd seen those two go at it, and was surprised her little brain wasn't tainted for the rest of her life. Ah, being a second-grader, she could cope. Besides, she'd had enough 'pranks' her parents had pulled on each other. This time, SHE would bring the heat.

Let's just hope her parents had quick accessabilities to their funny bone.

"S-Setsuna! I don't *blurgh!* feel so good...!" Hotaru peered around the corner at a disturbed Michiru-mama, her pupils wide and sharp under lowered lids. For a moment, Hotaru considered asking her Setsuna-mama to turn back time a moment to readjust what she'd DONE, but thought better. All the grown-ups in her home were consenting with their gender, and frankly, Hotaru wanted a playmate.

So she'd put a little something she'd borrowed from Ami into the watergun before handing it to her Haruka-papa. It also helped that she and Ami were on good terms and Ami was a genius who had the equipment in modifying 'eggs' to ... 'sperm'.

Ah, Hotaru wouldn't sweat the small stuff. She was waiting for the baby to pop out.

"Hime-chan..! Help me out here, Princess, but just WHAT did you put in there, just... WATER, right?" The small girl couldn't help but grin up in a sparkling way at her dishevilled Haruka-papa. Woman or man, Haruka-papa was the major one who'd be in heat after this passed through. Nodding innocently, Hotaru blinked when her papa slumped to the ground.

"Ah, thank Kami-sama, Hime-chan- y'know it takes nine months if Michiru was REALLY pregnant, right? I couldn't STAND another nine months of being _harrassed_ like that!"

Dirty blond bangs swished over surprised eyes when they glanced over at the *thud!* that came from her daughter, also slumped to the floor.

"N-Nine MONTHS? B-B-But, Haruka-papa!"

Worried now, Sky King leaned in closer to her daughter, brushing away dark black hair away from wide purple eyes, staring at nothing in disbelief.

"Hime-chan..?"

"I WANT A BROTHER NOW!"

*THYUMP!*

Hotaru looked up at the two Senshi's that had entered the room. They were staring at her as if she had grown another head or three, their feet stuck out at odd angles and twitching.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, can we name him... Masayuki?"

"H-Hota-chan/Hime-chan/Hotaru! RIGHTEOUS BLESSING- we didn't even KNOW!"

Hotaru sighed and smiled brightly, reminding her parents of a small ChibiUsa and Usagi. Turning to each other, they silently communicated shortening their daughter's playtime with the Tsukino's for a short while.

"Well, I'll only have to wait nine more months!"

_ Senshi of Time, Wind, and Sea stared at each other, hovering above their daughter's bed. Disbelief colored in all three pairs of eyes, wind-teal sparkling in a 'I'll be, little Hime-chan's gotten lonely, eh?'; garnet-red gleamed in 'How could she have HIDDEN this from ME, Time-Guardian? Well, she's our daughter, after all...'; swirling-aqua in 'Oh, Hota-chan... I love you, always, you've given me a chance to hope, and to concieve...'_

_Turning to each other, eyes suddenly wide and panicked, they whispered, "Whose SPERM was it?" Resisting the urge to shake the Senshi of Death awake, which would surely end up in all of them being blown to H E double toothpicks, they facepalmed and silently screamed. _

_"N-No matter what happens, I'm sure Hime-chan thought it through, Michi."_

_"Y-Yeah, Michiru, she KNOWS where to... Oh! Remember when she went to AMI'S? Let's go!"_

_Nodding furiously, Haruka and Setsuna prepared to go full-blast out the window, their DAUGHTER'S window, when a firm grip caught both of them. Seeing the 'behave, you two' look, Wind and Time look bashfully at their shoes, scuffling them into the soft rug. _

_Looking Heaven-wards, Michiru sighed and shooed them out the door, softly blowing out the candle they'd brought in with them. Bending, Michiru placed a soft kiss to her daughter's brow. _

_"Sweet dreams, Hota-chan... I love you."_

"Nnnmgh! *yawn*- AAAARRGHH! Haruka-papa! What're you DOING in here?"

"Oooh, is wittle Hime-chan finally gained some privacy-wanting hormones?" Seeing the blank look on her daughter's face, Haruka waved a hand over her head in a 'whatever' motion and grinned, her lids lowering as she bent to whisper good-naturedly in Hotaru's ear.

"So, what'dja bribe Ami-chan with, a swear-to-die sweet time with Makoto-chan for that little 'gender-switch' with my... goods?"

Hotaru didn't blush much in her life, but this was one of them. Laughing, the six-year-old scrambled away from tickling fingers and kicked, yelling,

"No, no, no! She-hahaha-She- I ASKED for a favor!"

Hotaru curled up into a ball and watched her papa out of the corner of her eyes jump onto her bed and fall back onto her haunches, grinning. Knowing, the fast-calculating brain under blond roots. Giggling, Hotaru got to her feet and, quick as the spear she wielded, bonked her papa on the head with a pillow, disrupting the brain cells for some quick fun.

"Ooof! Hime-chaaan!"

At her papa's short whine, Hotaru giggled again, her purple eyes softening in laughter. Those eyes flew open when another pillow slammed into her from the back, bringing her bouncing into Haruka-papa's arms.

"Take that, Taru-chan!"

"Aack! ChibiUsa!"

Sensing impending danger, Haruka scrambled for the door. She didn't make it. Two pairs of adorable little hands grabbed her jacket, her shirt, and the rest of ChibiUsa and Hotaru tackled her to the ground.

Haruka flailed and bucked, but came short to the door, where she lay, laughing breathlessly. A pair of socked feet stepped near, and Haruka rolled onto her back, grinning up at a smiling Michiru. She was wearing a soft nightie, but thankfully, bound together at the bottom so Haruka couldn't peer up. Pouting slightly, the Sky King got to her feet and bounced the two kids back to the bed, where she slammed them down into the soft comforter.

Hotaru laughed heartedly when ChibiUsa landed on her face, then grunted in surprise when ChibiUsa scrambled over and pulled her down into the pillows.

"Now, now, keep it simple, children!"

Hearing the chiding teasings of her papa, Hotaru smiled. Looked like that baby was going to come, after all, and she'd be guilt-free. Yeah, Hotaru was going to love Masayuki.

_"*blergh!*"_

_"M-Michi? What's wrong, did you drink last night..?"_

_"BAKA! Go 'way!"_

_"S-Sets-chan! Waah! Michi HIT me!"_

_"*sigh* Idiot, you KNOW Michiru is not in the mood for your jokes. Remember, she gets morning sickness?"_

_"B-But, Sets-chaaan! I wanna *beep!* with her! Waaah!"_

_"*blush* RUKA! Later, all right? Dang Teno'h libido urges!"_

_"Michiru, now, be good, Haruka is just being herself, so put up with it. You'll be fine, but just take CARE of yourself. You've got a BABY inside you, y'know."_

_"Yes, mom."_

_"Michi, you KNOW sarcasm is wasted on the Time-d woman."_

_"Haruka! Is not!"_

_"Is too!"_

_"Not!"_

_"Too!"_

_"Grrr... OUT, both of you!"_

_"*shiver* Yes, love..."_

_Michiru made a note to test out the rumor old-time women had to walk over the body of your 'husband' so HE'D get morning sickness tonight. _

_"BLEEEEERRRGHH! Ack, Michi, I'm so SORRY! I won't barf on you tomorrow, PROMISE!"_

_"That's what you said yesterday morning. OUT!"_

_"B-But Michi...!"_

_"You are SO couched tonight, Haruka!"_

_The old timers were right. Only, they never mentioned the fact your PARTNER should wake up and barf elsewhere, not on you._

Hotaru glanced over at her two parents; smiled. Life was good, and Michiru was six months in.

Who said she led an _interesting_ life?

Edit that: She led an AWESOME life!

"April Fools, guys!"

A/N: Let's just say Michiru isn't a good sport pregnant- don't worry, she's happy enough for the baby and herself.

FACTS (for this story): Hotaru asked Ami to use Haruka's DNA to turn her into some sperm so she stuck it in the linings of the gun before she gave it to Haruka- obviously, the sperm worked.

(Oh, yeah)PS: read 'CRAZY FOR YOU' - and if you want the START of this thing, then read

'You WHAT?' (all of this is in the form of April Fool Jokes Gone Wierd)

((author: kenneth792black and kurokoi792fuji))

Oh, yes- when X and X go together, X come out? I'm making the baby a boy, period! ^^ (or was it Ys? Hmm...)


End file.
